A Melody of Snowy Roses
by Timmy Sparx
Summary: When a persons heart is broken, they do things that they never imagined themselves doing. So when a certain rose petal collides with a pure snowflake in unlikely circumstances, will their broken hearts draw them together, or push them apart. White Rose, AU, Yuri. Rated M for Lemons in future chapters.


**A/N: Welcome to the most AU of all RWBY AUs so far. It's so far from reality that I'm not actually sure it even exists. Either way, this story is rated M for a reason folks. There will be EXTREME yuri and many implications of kinky times. Perhaps even a lemon if I'm feeling like it. **

**WARNINGS: Yuri, Strippers, Rock Stars, Nudity, UBER out of character Weiss!**

Ruby stared up at the LED lights, flashing on the sing that advertised the building to the rest of the neighbourhood. White Castle was famous world over for its quality service and (Ruby hit herself for thinking this) Marvellous girls.

Normally Ruby wouldn't have dreamed of going to a club like this. But depression does funny things to people's brains, and recently, Ruby had had it pretty bad.

She had of course, run the idea by Yang, her older sister. The thought of this caused her a momentary flashback.

"_I didn't have you figured for the type of girl who'd do this sort of thing Ruby."_

"_Shut up Yang." Yang's face met a pillow._

"_Look, all I'm trying to say is that I didn't think you would do something like this to deal with your depression." Yang's face met a second pillow. "Hey! I'd rather you do this than get into drugs or something."_

"_Don't tempt me Yang."_

"_Don't even Joke about that Ruby! Look, if this is how you're dealing with… stuff… then I'm behind you all the way."_

"_Damn it Yang!"_ Though Ruby. She loved her older sister dearly, but sometime she felt a bit anxious around her. How could she not, Yang was the sort of older sister that would push you into a swimming pool to teach you to swim. Still, she was right when she said this was a better course of action than some others.

"Okay Ruby, you can do this," Deep breaths, stay composed, this will work out.

She walked up the flight of stairs,

"Good afternoon Miss, I…"

"If you want to apply for a job, I'm afraid you'll have to book an appointment."

"Actually," Said Ruby, "I'm not here for a job."

The lady behind the counter raised an eyebrow. "We don't have any guys working here."

"I know," Insisted Ruby, "I'm don't like guys in that way."

"That a fact?" Said the reception lady, "Good for you girl." The lady leaned forward, and whispered into Ruby's ear, "I'm not into guys that much either." Ruby simply smiled, and the lady continued, "Maybe I should give you my number; we could hook up after work sometime."

"Maybe we could," Said Ruby, "I think I'd like that."

"So, you here for anything in particular."

"I want a private show."

"That's pricey, you sure you can afford that?"

In answer to that, Ruby pulled a fat wallet from her pocket, and from it, produced several crisp hundred dollar bills. "I think money shouldn't be a problem," Said Ruby, "I'd like a nice girl. Somebody I can talk to."

"Ahh," Said the reception lady, "You going through some rough times then?"

Ruby plastered the best smile she could manage on her face, and made a respectable attempt at laughing. "Yeah, something like that."

"Don't worry sweet-heart; I'll make arrangements for you."

"Thank you so much."

"Not a problem," Said reception lady with a smile, "Just take a form and fill it in. Don't worry, we won't distribute these documents, we take customer anonymity very seriously."

"Thanks again," Said Ruby, as she stepped back from the counter, and took deep breaths. She estimated her heart rate was about six times its normal speed.

"_Come on Ruby, don't chicken out now."_

Steeling her resolve, she advanced towards the door that led further into White Castle. She eyed the two burly guards on the door with some unease, and quickened her pace until she put a good distance between herself and the door.

* * *

"**We got a nice girl coming into the club. She's going through some rough times, so treat her nice." **Came the voice of Amber at reception through Amethyst's communicator.

Amethyst sighed heavily. She had just finished four back to back shows, and she really had nothing left to spare for whoever it was that she was supposed to be seeing next.

Sighing deeply, she took one last glance in the mirror. Despite her weariness, her appearance was flawless, as usual. Deep, dark purple hair, piercing purple eyes, pale skin, and of course, her custom made stripper's outfit.

"_I guess I'd better get going."_

Walking out the door, she was immediately met by the piercing gaze of Weiss Schnee.

"Oh, hey Weiss."

"Hey Amethyst," Replied Weiss, in her usual emotionless tone of voice.

"Sorry, can't talk, got to run."

"Who you got this time?" Asked Weiss, more out of boredom than actual interest.

"I don't know, some girl," Amethyst sighed, "I've had four back to back public shows, and three private sessions tonight, I'm beat."

"Maybe I could take over for you," Said Weiss, suddenly alert.

"You sure?" Said Amethyst sceptically, "You know your dad is going to be right pissed if he finds out you've been working the floor again."

"It's fine Amethyst," Insisted Weiss, "I'm feeling reckless tonight."

"Well if you insist."

"I do."

"Ok then," Amethyst sighed with relief. "Thanks Weiss."

"Not an issue Amethyst."

* * *

Ruby fidgeted nervously with the hem of her skirt. She wore this skirt to all of her concerts. It was a dark shade of grey with red trimming at the bottom, and her customary logo, a red rose emblazoned on it. The rest of her outfit was also concert clothing, and usually Ruby would never have dreamed of wearing it out, but she didn't really have any other clothing to suit the occasion. The reason Ruby was so nervous, was because of the funny looks that she was getting from some of the guys entering and leaving the club. It's not like she was worried about them trying to do pervy things to her, after all, she herself was a skilled martial artist, and she was no stranger to beating up guys who had had one too many and decided to try and "make her theirs." No, Ruby was worried because she knew this club by reputation, and starting a fight would not only get her thrown out, but would also evoke the wrath of some of the wealthiest and most powerful men from all over the world.

"_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,"_ Thought Ruby, as she spied a portly man in a tweed suit staring at her and licking his lips. But before she could dwell on this much longer, a girl approached her. She was dressed in the custom made maids outfit worn by all of the waitresses here at the white castle. Ruby noted that the uniform was not quite as revealing as she had originally imagined. The blouse did a respectable job of keeping the workers bust under control, and the skirt came down to just above the knee, leaving plenty to the imagination.

Ruby shook herself back to the present. The girl in uniform was speaking to her.

"Are you okay madam?"

"Oh, um yes, of course."

"Very well, your private show is ready."

"Um, okay then, err, lead the way."

The waitress led Ruby through the crowd of men in the foyer, and up onto a walkway overlooking the main area. There was one person on the walkway other than themselves. He was average height, wearing a tailored white overcoat, and a black bowler hat. As Ruby walked past, a waitress approached him, and said, "Can I get you anything Mr Torchwick?"

"No thank you darling," Said the man, "I've got just about everything I need."

The maid left him, and went to attend some other customer. Just as Ruby was passing directly behind him, he stood, and turned around. As he laid eyes on Ruby, a smile broke out upon his face.

"Astonishing," He said, "Truly fabulous. I come here expecting nothing but a solitary cigarette overlooking this fine display, and I find none but the famous Ruby Rose." Torchwick walked up to Ruby, and shook her hand with vigour. "Roman Torchwick at your service Miss Rose."

"I-I'm sorry, do I know you."

"Oh, how terribly sorry of me. No I don't believe we have met, however, I am rather partial to your music, along with the famous team RWBY."

"Oh, of course." Ruby sighed at the mention of her band. "We haven't been so much RWBY these days as RBY."

"Ah of course," Roman was suddenly much less forward. "I have heard the rumours floating around about Miss Wisteria, but in this day and age one does not know what t believe."

"Miss," Interrupted the Waitress, "We really should be getting along."

"Oh right." Ruby turned back to Torchwick. "It was nice to meet you Mr Torchwick."

"Likewise Miss Rose, safe travels."

"You too," Said Ruby.

As Ruby and the waitress departed, Roman pulled out a mobile phone from one of his coat pockets. He punched in a number, and held it to his ear.

"Crimson, it would seem we have an interesting new development… No, but I have located one of our targets… No, actually it is far more interesting than that, I made contact with one Ruby Rose… Naturally… Don't worry, I'll keep track of her."

Torchwick switched the phone off and put it back in his pocket. This night, he felt, had just gotten a lot more interesting.

* * *

Weiss did one last revolution in front of her mirror. Her custom made outfit consisted of a dress cut not so high that it exposed her panties and ruined the surprise, but not so low that it was really any trouble in this business, a frilly jacket that was split down the middle, but was specially made not to come off in the middle of a show, and a pair of high heeled boots, which came up her lower leg, finishing near her knee.

She judged herself fit to proceed, and walked meaningfully out into the private parlour. The client wasn't there yet, but that was okay, it gave Weiss some time to prepare. She took deep breaths, and stretched the muscles that she knew she would need to use. She knew none of the girls who actually worked here would ever be this nervous, but she wasn't in this for the money like them. After all, her father owned the club. No, Weiss was here for the opportunity to find, as her friend Amethyst put it, "That Special Someone."

She had been aware of her sexuality since early on in high school. She had never taken much notice of either gender, until one day a girl came to their school. Weiss couldn't even remember the girl's name, but she did remember her appearance, vividly, and back then she had definitely liked what she saw. So ever since she turned 18, she had been sneaking into her father's club, and filing in (whenever there was a female client) for any girls who were too tired or just "weren't like that."

She finished stretching right on cue, because just as she did, the white velvet curtain that separated this part of the club from the rest parted, and her client stepped through.

Weiss immediately though, _"Score!" _The girl was super cute. Red hair, pale skin, perfectly crafted body, and, perhaps the most amazing feature of all, her beautiful silver eyes.

"Umm… Hello," Said the girl nervously, "I'm R-Ruby."

"_So cute!" _Weiss thought, but what she said was, "My name is Weiss. Kindly take a seat over there."

Ruby complied without hesitation. She walked nervously over to the white leather chairs, nearly tripping over her own feet, and sat down on the very edge of the seat. Weiss walked over to her, and gently pushed her back onto the chair. She Whispered in Ruby's ear, "Don't worry, tonight is going to be a night of pleasure for the both of us." She had already shed her jacket, exposing her petite chest. She had not even considered wearing a bra this night, she wanted to get straight down to business.

"Umm… Weiss, I don't think we should… I mean… Err, I just came here to talk."

Unfortunately for Ruby, Weiss was only spurred on further by Ruby's adorable protests. She slipped her hand underneath Ruby's shirt, feeling her way up to the girl's bra. She slid her hands around to the back, and found the strap to the bra. She manoeuvred her fingers around to try and undo it, but she found her hands being forcibly removed by Ruby.

The girl stood up, tears in her eyes, and said, "I have to go."

Ruby exited the room hastily, leaving Weiss half naked, staring after her. It took her a full minute to realise what had just happened. Wasting no time, Weiss pulled her Jacket on, did up the buttons, and sprinted after her. Ignoring the angry shouts of every person she passed, she burst into the entrance hall. She sprinted over to Amber at reception.

"Oh hello Miss Schnee, what brings you down here tonight," A suspicious look clouded Amber's features, "Have you been working the floor again? You know what your daddy is going to say about that-"

"Amber! Did a girl in a red hood run through her."

"Uh, yeah. She went straight out the door, and I guess she probably went home." Amber narrowed her eyes. "Did you do something to her Weiss."

"Can't talk now Amber, got to go." Ad with that, Weiss sped straight out the door.

* * *

Ruby slowed down running when she reached the park.

"_That was a really bad idea Ruby."_

She stood up straight, and looked around. She could still see the neon lights of white castle in the distance.

"_You should have known that was going to happen."_

"Ruby!"

"_Wait a sec, I know that voice."_

She spun on her heel to face the newcomer. She was staring at a rather dishevelled looking Weiss, her face was stained with tears, and she looked majorly out of breath.

"Oh, it's you."

"Listen, I know I messed up Ruby, but just let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain Weiss! I told you I didn't want that, but you went ahead and did it anyway."

"It's not that simple," Cried Weiss.

"Oh really?" Asked Ruby sarcastically, "Then please do explain Weiss."

"I… I," Weiss turned her face away. "I don't actually work there."

"You… You what?"

"I don't work at that place."

"So you're even worse than I thought," Said Ruby, beginning to turn away.

"Wait!" Weiss caught onto Ruby's arm, and pulled her back into a hug. Ruby was too shocked by this sudden boldness to respond. She heard a strange noise, and realised that Weiss was crying into her shoulder.

Feeling uncomfortable, she patted Weiss awkwardly on the back.

Weiss hiccupped and pulled away, and Ruby felt disappointed for a moment, as though she had not wanted the moment to end.

"My dad owns that place," Said Weiss softly, "I'm not supposed to, but sometimes I sneak onto the floor and fill in for one of the girls."

"But why?!" Ruby exclaimed suddenly, "Why let men use your body like that."

"I don't let men use me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll only fill in for somebody if their client is a girl."

"I-Oh!"

Ruby stared awkwardly at Weiss for a moment, before saying, "But that still doesn't explain why-"

"I just want to be loved," Cried Weiss, "The only person I've ever loved doesn't love me back, So I gave up on her a long time ago."

"Weiss-"

Weiss threw her arms around Ruby's neck. "Will you be mine?" Whispered Weiss, "If not forever, then just for now."

Ruby had no idea what to say. She wanted Weiss to be happy, she wanted her to stop crying. And that may have influenced her choice of words from there on.

"Okay," She whispered back, "I'll be yours Weiss."

Weiss looked up at her with a tear stained face, and smiled at Ruby. Ruby reached a hand up and wiped the tears from her eyes, and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was short, but sweet, and despite its length, seemed to last a lifetime. They broke apart, and Weiss now looked up at Ruby with an expression of diamond hard determination, and said the words she had waited all night to say.

"Take me home Ruby."

**A/N: Jesus that was so corny! I have no idea what strip clubs are like, so don't send me hate mail if I got it all wrong. Also, if you're no fan of love at first sight, I think you may need to look elsewhere for your story. I look forward to reading your reviews, Sparx out.**


End file.
